


Freckles

by viceversa



Series: One Word [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder explores Scully's face when they wake up in bed together.





	Freckles

Warm fingertips dragged across her face exploring in the morning light, making her scrunch her nose at the sensation.

“What are you doing?”

“Touching your freckles. Scully, why do you cover them up? And here,” his finger detoured to the mole above her lip, “why do you hide it? They’re so…” he trailed off, enraptured at the sight of Scully’s bare face. 

“Juvenile? The curse of the pale redhead? It was worse before I discovered sunscreen and staying in the shade. And the mole is so,” she purses her lips, causing his fingers to skid over them before diving back up into her hair, “obvious.”

“I think it’s sexy.” It’s a statement, a fact. 

“Mulder, it’s a mole, it’s not—”

“It’s sexy, Scully. It’s so… you. Just like your freckles. You.” He pauses, leaning forward to place a kiss over the blemish in question, making Scully smile and chase his lips back. “I could wax poetic, if you’d like, if that’d make you feel better,” he said between kisses. 

“Not necessary—”

“Your freckles! Dappled across your skin so pale, like constellations guiding me home on a dark, clear night,” Mulder said in his most over-the-top voice. 

Scully giggled, twisting playfully under his new onslaught of kisses over what felt like each freckle on her face. 

“That’s enough, I think.”

“Oh but Scully, I have sonnets devoted to your mole, the arch of your eyebrow. I’ve even got a country ballad in the works about the play of morning light in your post-sex hair. Don’t you want to know?”

Before she could get one shake of the head in he had stopped her with a kiss, this time placed squarely on her lips, freckles still tingling from their earlier attention.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to the anon who requested Freckles for the one word prompt! It's my most popular ficlet on there. Follow me at viceversawrites !


End file.
